Inside My Mind
by xNightShadowx
Summary: Krystall is trying to get over her nightmares she been having, while also trying to keep it all together for the team. Can she do with the help of the gang and a little extra help from Lind? Might change rating
1. Chapter 1

Hola! I'm back with another fic but this time its a Air Gear fic. Which by the way, is one of my favorite animes :). I've been thinking about who to write anout and I decide to write a story about one of my favorite characters, Lind. Yep, besides Agito, Lind is a total bad boy :P. In my opinion there is no girl in air gear who would fit perfectly with Lind, so I decide to create my own character. I hope you all dont mind. Also this fic will only be a certain amount of chapters long. With that said enjoy!

* * *

There I was, sitting in the middle of my bed, clutching my hello kitty pillow to my chest, in the darkness. I tried to steady my breathing, to stop my heart from beating so fast, to clear my head. But every time I do, every time I inhale, I could feel a sharp pain hitting and shabbing my heart. My body begain to shake and I forced my self to calm down as I sat there recalling my nightmare. The nightmare I keep having over and over again. The nightmare that keeps me in pain everytime I woke up from it. The blood, the screaming, the crying. I couldn't stop thinking about what would've happened, what could've happened if he wasn't there to save me. He did save me but he just got hurt in the process because of me. My vision begain to get blurry and it didn't take me much time to realize I was crying. It was my fault after all. Suddenly a buzzing noise could be heard, snapping me out of my thoughts. My eyes slowly drifted to my night stand and spotted my phone bruzzing its way towards the edge. I let it buzz. It buzzed at least 5 times before it went off. I stared at it for a long time. It wasnt long until it buzzed again, this time I intensely reach for it.

" Hello?" I asked, trying not to let the person on the other line know I've been on the edge.

"Finally, took you long enough to answer" the person scoff. I breathe out in relief. Thinking about the devil.

"Lind, what are you calling me for?" I asked. I could feel my body becoming more relaxed. Hearing his voice always made me forget about my nightmeres.

"I thought around this time, you'll still be having nightmares." He said. Yea, about you. There were silence after that. I remember the gang having one of their parts wars. Everything was good, no one figured someone from the oppsite team really hated Lind. Just like no one figured the whole battle was a set up. The person was aiming to kill Lind but he came for me instead. I shut my eyes gripping the phone, bitting my lower lip. I hate feeling unless, and at that moment I was unless. I couldn't do anything to help. Because Lind tried to save me, It cost the gang the battle. But in our flavor, because the battle was setup, Sinca made a few agrangments so they could only be suspended from doing any battles for 3 months. That was the only luck on ourside.

"Hey Krystall, You still there?" Lind voice brought me back from memory lane.

"H-hai" I said. I heard him sigh on the other line.

"Listen, I'm ok and everyone else it too. There's no need to stress yourself over this" He said. I let out another breathe of relief.

"Yea, I guess your right" I said with a little smile.

"I knew you were talking to Krystal-chan!" a voice boomed from the other line. Ooops,Lind is in touble.

"Crap" Lind muttred.

"Hey bastered, Let us say hi to Krtsyall!" another voice yelled. I intenstly knew who that was. Ikki.

"Fuck, hey ass holes shut the fuck up, I'm trying to sleep!" a voice growled. Ah, I wondered where Agito was.

"Crawl back into you little hole Agito!" I heard ikki yell. Oh goodness.

"Fuck you crow!" Agito yelled back. I could hold it in no more, I brusted out laughing. They both sound like a old married couple (no offense to couples).

"Hey, Krystall-chan is laughing." I heard Akito say.

Everyone grew silent and my laughter begain to die out , so I settle wiping my tears from my eyes.

"Lind tell Agito I'm sorry for disturbing his sleep" I said. Lind did a little 'tsk'

"He hear you" Lind said.

"It wasn't you, It was these fuckers!" Agito yelled again.

"You want to repeat that again shorty?" I heard Ikki growl.

"Come on Lind, let me talk to Krystall-chan" I heard Akito whine.

"No way" Lind growled. I start giggling. I always imagined what it would be like living at Ikki's house. Lets see, crazy people all in thhe same house, minus Akito, equals a mental Hopitsal. Yep wouldnt wanna live there.

"Ok,Ok, boys, I feeling much better. So I'm going to hang out" I said.

"Ok whateve- hey what!" Lind yelled as i hung up. I giggled some more. Yep I feeling so much better now. I flopped on my back. I guess i could go back to sleep.

* * *

And Cut! How do you guys like it? Review and tell me what you think. This is Shadow over and out :)


	2. Author's Note

**Yelo! yeah, so um... sorry about not updating. My computer broke down and I have to get it fix and I had no internet access, which really sucked, but that's life. Ok with this story I want to clear up a few things. Lind, Agito, and Akito have their own body. I'm going to edit the first chapter because I just realized I wanted this story to be a regular high school fic mix with a little gang violence ( and yes, in my story they're in high school). Now that, that's cleared up on to the next thing. My character right now is name Krystall because I couldn't come up with a japanese name. If you have an suggest I gladly appreciate it. I figured through out story I could put in memories on how Krystall met Lind and the others.I'm still working on the next chapter so...please stay tune.**

**Shadow over and out :)**


End file.
